Family's United
by MasterNCS53
Summary: Judy's senior year of high school. she learns of and old arranged marriage that she was forced into before she was even born and she met the man of her dreams. because of the arrangement. will it work read and find out.(im still no good at summaries the story is better than the summary I promise.)


Families united.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia I just own my oc's and plot. Being that said, let's get on with the story shall we

The Hopp's family farm house was never as busy as on the first day of the new school year. But for one bunny this would be the worst day of the year. Judy ran down the stairs. Well more like jumped down the stairs. She ran into the kitchen grabbed her lunch from the rack of over 256 other lunch bags, said good bye to her parents and out the door she went.

Running off to the buss excited to start her senior year of high school. She promptly took her spot in the back-bench seat of the buss in the very back. As she got to the school she ran over to her friends that were sitting in front of the school. "Hey girls". Judy yells to them. "Hey they all respond". "Ready to start your last year hear"? Her friend amber asked.

Amber was a bunny with a brownish color fur with a white belly like Judy's. "Totally. How was your summer..." Judy trailed off as the sound of a van with the bases in the back banging in the back surrounded the whole aria? As it pulled into the parking lot and turned off. A tall red fox got out of the passenger side with his slick gray aviators on. Walking around the other side was a large obese fox that everyone knew was Gideon.

He was a local there that traveled into the city every day to get to his job that no one knew what it was. But for Judy the new fox was what drew her attention. Something about him just seemed so familiar.

 **14 years earlier:** In a small dark room a male bunny (Judy's father) was bound and tied to a chair. A single light hung above the bunny as it only illuminated the ware the bunny was sitting. Just then a door flew open fluding the room with light. The dark figure steped into the light reveling that he was a large masculine snow leppord. "Mister Mitchals. Do you really expect me to beleave that the reason that you drove your truck threw my county just for carrots?" "I told you My name is Hopps. Stue Hopps. Im a small carrot farmer from BunnyBurros.

Please just let me go I have a family I halfto get back to." "BULL SHIT!" the leopard exclaimed as he slamed his hand into the side of the bunnys face making blood spirt from the bunnys nose. Just then the leopard pulled a Colt 45 long barrel revolver out of his suit and pointed it at the bunny's head. As he was about to pull the trigger the doors burst open again. 4 cops entered the room one of them a very famous fox Raymond Wild. "FREEZE! DROP THE WEAPON!" Ray shouted.

The leopard seeing as he was out numbered quickly pulled the gun up and aimed for the bunny's head again. Then a flash of light and a loud bang rang threw the room as the leporids lifeless body flopped to the ground. Ray rushed to the bunny as he called for an ambulance over his radio. He cut the bunny free and brought the bunny on his shoulder and walked through the door passing the two unconscious grads on his way out. He played the incapacitated bunny on the lawn. As he was walking through the street to his police curser to get the paperwork forms request sent in. a black car came barreling twards ray. The car struck ray sending him flying over the car unconscious. The other poleace officers stopped the car and rushed to get to Ray.

Luckly the ambulance they brought was the only one they had left and was one for a geraf. So they put Ray and Stue into the ambulance togather. As they were put in the hostpital they had a room togather cause the closest hostpital was right out side of BunnyBurros. But it was a very small hostpital. The doctors worked for 4 hours straight but were un able to keep Ray with them. Before Roy passed he was able to speek to the bunny whos life he had saived. "listen I don't have much time here left in this place. Promice me that you will find a way help my family and keep to gather." The bunny looked over with tears in his eyes and said.

" I vow upon the heavens that I will do all I can to keep or two families safe and togather it's the least I can do." As he said this Roy smiled and drew in his last breath of air and closed his eyes for ever. A few hours later a young vixin came into the room sobbing and broke down over her passed husband. The rabbit next to her realized that the foxes belly looked swollen and came to the conclusion that she was pregnant. Then he spoke." Mam?"

The fox turned twards the bunny tears rolling down her face. "your mate I assume. He saved my life. So it is my duty to fofill his last wish. I know of a place in the city of Zootopia that you will be able to start a new life and start off a good one for your unborn kit. You are going to keep the child right?" "Yes. I am but can you please tell me what my husband asked of you? He " He asked me to make sure that you are safe and to help you and keep our families togather. Well I have had some time to think about this and I think the best way to keep our familys togather is by an arranged marrage. You are about to have a kit and my wife is about to have a litter of bunnys. So my first born will get married to your child.

Interspeaces relationships are very common now since the creation of the great city of Zootopia. So they wont be looked down upon. I think that it would be the best option for us." "Well as much as I don't want to if it was my husbands last wish then I want to keep it." But how am I going to get by. How am I going to live and provide. No one is going to hire a pregnant fox." Leave the money part to me. I make plenty of money and have enough to support another family of 2.

" I will set up the arranged marrage licence then." The fox said her last good by to her fallen husband. And left the room. **Present time:** The two foxes walked twards the school passing by the group of bunnies. But as the tall fox passed the bell rang so the group of girls walked into the school. And went to first period class.

End of chapter 1

I will be trying to update soon this story is kind of on the back burner to my story Trial by Carrots. So, this won't be updated super-fast but I will try to update again soon. Please review. All the positive feedback helps me want to write more. And yes, you don't have to say It I know there are going to be some mistakes in this story so I'm trying to keep the number of them down.


End file.
